Elemental Charge
by Poison1234
Summary: A teenage girl finds that a game in which was just that, a game, was actually real. As the new Portal Master, Isabelle Lee must lead the Skylanders against Kaos and save Skylands from the darkness that was sure to come.
1. Skylanders Spyro's Adventure

**Note: I do not own Skylanders.**

_Click_. The sound of a key in the door knob is heard. The door opens, cold air rushing into the warm interior of the apartment. _Slam_!

The cold, winter air faded away quickly as the door closed. A loud _thump! _, followed by softly voiced cuss words were heard from the foyer. Rather hefty steps became louder and louder as they came closer. They stopped.

A girl looked over to the T.V., glancing at the small figurines near the window. One in particular drew her attention. She walked towards the figurines, kneeling down in front of the pile. Slowly, the brown-eyed girl lifted the one that caught her attention. Blue hair pulled back into a fluffy ponytail, brown leather tunic, magical boots. However, this particular elf had one thing that was different. He wore a red blindfold.

She smiled, gently setting Flameslinger down amongst the other Skylanders and stood, heading to the kitchen to get a snack.

Isabelle Lee was your average teenage girl. However, there was one small thing that was different about her that most people didn't know about. That one thing was quite simple really: She loved Skylanders. Being 16 years old and going on 17 made this something that was quite serious. Her friends would tease her if they knew, people would talk, the list goes on. Isabelle Lee was very concerned about her reputation to others.

That was why, when she would invite friends over to her small apartment, she would hide the little figurines and the game case under a loose floorboard in her room. Luckily, this was not one of those days. Isabelle was very excited.

This would make it her first game play. Now, you're probably thinking 'Why does she have the game, and hasn't even played through it once?' am I right? Well, Isabelle had just gotten the game the week before, but was so busy with work and school, she just didn't have time.

Isabelle, quickly rushed into the small living room, her dark brown hair pulled back out of her eyes with a white headband. She started up the PS3, humming to herself as she put the game into the system. She activated the wireless portal and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She grabbed a controller, and while turning it on, walked to the window and began to make short trips with the figurines, placing each of them on the table, one by one.

Flameslinger, Stealth Elf, Gill Grunt, Spyro, Trigger Happy, Drobot, Chop Chop, Hex, Double Trouble, Zap, Eruptor, Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Whirlwind, Stump Smash, Bash, and Terra Fin were all of the ones she had. Of course, she also wanted to get Ghost Roaster, but she hadn't seen him in the store.

Plopping herself on the couch, she placed Spyro on the portal. Isabelle grinned.


	2. Skylands and A New Beginning

**Note: I do not own Skylanders. Also, I apologize in advance if Skylanders seem to be out of character.**

* * *

She blinked, opening her eyes. Isabelle looked around, the darkness and tiny lights in the distance flickering on and off. Streams of light swirled around her, the sparkles dancing in twos and threes.

_Where am I?_ Her eyelids became heavier. Isabelle closed them. _What is going on?_

* * *

A loud giggle was the first thing she heard. "Hey, it's a girl!" "Wait, how do you know she's a she?" Isabelle heard another giggle before the high squeaky voice responded to his friend. "I just do!" Several sighs were heard from all around her.

Isabelle opened her eyes, groaning as she brought a hand to her forehead. "I think she's waking up!"

"I feel as if I was hit by a bus," she muttered, lowering her hand. Isabelle took a quick glance around her. The place was a mess. There was vegetation growing over all of the stone walls. She believed that this place might once have been well kept. With the vegetation kept in check. And what's with all the sheep?

"What's a bus?" "It's one of those carriages with tech as its main power generator." "How do you know that? You are not of the tech element." "I don't think that this is the right time to discuss this."

Isabelle finally looked right in front of her. Or rather yet, she looked at the thing in her lap. It was a small orange creature, holding two golden guns and had his tongue sticking out of his mouth. His large eyes were wide and peering at her curiously. Isabelle gave a surprised squeak, jumping backwards slightly. The creature hopped off, laughing. It was Trigger Happy. From Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure.

"Holy….," she said, her eyes wide. Isabelle whipped her head to stare at the others that were around her. Stealth Elf had her arms crossed, her dragon teeth daggers attached to her belt. Gill Grunt had his harpoon gun out and he was curiously looking her. Beside him was Sonic Boom, the female griffin standing with four small baby griffins, two on each side. Beside Stealth Elf was Bash, the rock dragon sizing her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Slowly, she turned to look at the purple dragon that was standing beside her. Isabelle couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed him before. "A-As fine as I'll ever be," she replied. Spyro was standing in between Cynder and Flameslinger, the dark dragoness on his left and the elf on his right.

"That's good to hear. We were worried that something happened to you, Portal Master," Spyro continued. Isabelle blinked. "Wait, what do you mean by Portal Master?"

"You are the master of the Portal," replied Flameslinger. Despite him wearing the blindfold, Isabelle felt as if he was staring straight at her. "Ever since Kaos destroyed the Core of Light and sent us to your universe, we have been in need of one to bring us back to Skylands," Spyro finished. Isabelle felt herself paling slightly. "Wait, so you're saying that when I started the game, I accidently sent all of us, including myself, to your dimension?"

"I wouldn't call it an accident, per se," Cynder said, "More like fate." "She's right," Gill Grunt added, "If it weren't for you finding us, then we wouldn't have been able to return home."

Isabelle looked around once more. "Aren't there more of you," she asked, looking to Spyro. The magical purple dragon nodded, jerking his head to a building in the distance. "They're resting. We thought that it might be best if we spoke with you first before you met everyone else." Isabelle nodded dumbly.

Finally, Isabelle took a deep breath. "Is there any way I can get home?" The Skylanders looked at each other. "We are unsure," said Sonic Boom. "It is possible that we could use the same method that sent us to your world, however, we aren't even sure what that is." "I see," Isabelle replied, sighing.

"So, will you help us?" Isabelle turned her head to Cynder. "With what?" "Saving Skylands, of course," Trigger Happy exclaimed. Isabelle blinked. "Wait, how would I be able to help you? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!" The brown haired girl gave a nervous explanation, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"We'll help you as best we can," Flameslinger replied. Isabelle looked at him. Then, Flameslinger looked up. Isabelle felt her chest tighten. "What is it," she asked. Isabelle had read the wiki about them all. She knew about Sonic Boom's children, she knew about how Cynder used to be evil. She also knew about Flameslinger's eyes, the eyes that could see incredible faraway places.

"I see trouble," he replied. "Where," asked Spyro. Flameslinger looked to the purple dragon. "I saw Shattered Island, being destroyed by a tornado."

Some of the other Skylanders gasped. Isabelle took a deep breath. "Where is this Shattered Island," she asked. The others were silent. No one knew, except Flameslinger, who didn't seem to want to tell. Spyro then jerked his head to a stone like pedestal. "I guess we should find out then, shouldn't we?"

Gill Grunt nodded, grabbing hold of Trigger Happy, who was busy trying to lick his ear, and dragging the orange gremlin to the pedestal. Isabelle slowly got to her feet, Sonic Boom and her small children helping her. She soon followed them, becoming more and more aware of the fact that she was almost three heads taller than the Skylanders.

As everyone gathered around the pedestal, Isabelle stood between Spyro and Flameslinger. Spyro then looked up at her. "Master Eon had once been able to look into this portal to see our destinations. Maybe you can do the same?"

Isabelle slowly nodded, looking into the clear white liquid. She blinked. _Should I ask for it to show me this island?_ She thought. It couldn't hurt. "Show me Shattered Island," she said. Nothing happened at first. Then, the liquid swirled, showing a scene. Small, mole-like creatures were running to balloons, a giant tornado behind them.

As the image disappeared, the Skylanders began muttering to themselves. "We have to help them," said Gill Grunt. "Indeed. However, just rushing into battle this time is unwise," said Stealth Elf. Soon, the liquid began swirling again. "What's going on," Bash exclaimed, moving backwards and getting into a fighting stance. Many others did the same.

A disjointed, misty head was soon floating above the liquid. The man had on a strange metal helmet and his beard was long and wispy. "Master Eon," Spyro grinned, standing up straight once again.

"Hello again, Spyro," began Eon, "It has been a rather long time." Spyro looked down, his grin turning into a frown. "I'm sorry we let Kaos beat us, Mater Eon." The other Skylanders also looked. Master Eon gave a gentle smile. "You have done nothing wrong, my Skylanders. However, Kaos will be a problem."

Master Eon's floating head then turned to Isabelle. "Greetings, young Portal Master," he said. "I have been waiting for you. I am Eon, your guide in this world. But where are you, you may ask." Isabelle nodded. "Yeah, I do feel a bit out of place," she replied. Eon chuckled.

"This is Skylands," he began, "an ancient world of wonder and mystery. For generations, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders have kept peace and balance in this world, so that all creatures could thrive. Magic flows through everything here, every rock, every tree, and every beast," he continued. The Skylanders listened intently, as did Isabelle.

"But now our world is in grave danger. The darkness is spreading. Skylands needs your help!" Eon took a breath. "A great adventure awaits you, young Portal Master," he finally said. "I have sent my assistant, Hugo, to seek you out." "It'll be nice to see Hugo again," mumbled Sonic Boom. Both Stealth Elf and Bash nodded in agreement.

"We will speak again," Eon finished, "Soon." As quickly as he had appeared, Eon vanished from their sight. "That was strange," Isabelle said, blinking and running a hand removing the head band, and then running her opposite hand through her hair. "Master Eon tends to have that kind of effect," Cynder replied.

"Now what do we do," asked Trigger Happy. Isabelle sighed. "I'll help you," she said. "But when this is all over, I want to go home." The others nodded sadly. "We'll think of a way," said Gill Grunt.

Isabelle then gave a small smile, rubbing her hands together. "I guess we should help that island. So, Flameslinger? Is there any kinds of special elements that we should send?"

The elf was silent for a few moments. Then he replied. "Magic, Water, and Tech," he said. Nodding, Isabelle looked to Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy. "I don't know how to use this portal, but once I figure it out, I'll send you three to Shattered Island." The trio nodded, giving each other grins. The Skylanders have returned!


End file.
